


Heaven Is a Place on Earth With You

by analuizalobo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analuizalobo/pseuds/analuizalobo
Summary: [It's my first time writing porn (english isn't my first language and it's my first time writing in it)]
Malec sex time





	

> _"Fuck."_
> 
> "You like that, huh," Magnus rocked his hips foward to meet Alec's.
> 
> "Yeah", he answered in a whiny voice. Alec's head thrown back in pleasure from the activities. Magnus holding his arms near to the bed so he would lead them both.
> 
> The days at Magnus's loft would almost always end like this (except when one of them gets kidnapped and the other has to go on a exhausting mission to rescue him). They may start watching together one of those hospital drama TV shows that Magnus loves (and it's starting to grow on Alec too, he has to admit) on the living room couch and less than na hour later one of them would be getting fucked into their mattress (or the couch. Or the floor. Or the kitchen counter. Or every other surface on the loft). Their sex life has been pretty active since tehir relationship got official. Not that they hadn't had sex before but now everything seemed more right with everyone knowing they were together.
> 
> Magnus lifted Alec's left leg from his waist to almost meeting his shoulders so he could spot just _that_ angle that would make his lover cry out loud from pure pleasure. It was very nice the day when Magnus realised that he had finally got that intimate with someone. Thing that he thought that wouldn't happen anymore in his immortal life. Alexander makes he feel something different. Those butterflies in his stomach, the heart racing everytime they meet: it means that he is in love. And knowing all your lover's weak spots, the ones that just a simple kiss would make him shiver and gasp and ask for more was just an awsome bonus.
> 
> "Oh my God, Alexander," he thrusted and the other's hip just slammed him home taking his cock deep in his tight ass. "You're still so tight."
> 
> Alec just had no words to answer that. He felt the characteristic thing in his lower stomach, feeling all his muscles tense. Magnus gasped above him, his face hidden on Alec's neck, feeling the walls of Alec tighten around him. Knowing that he could ride his Alexander over the edge like this made his heart race even more and fuck him even harder and deeper.
> 
> The Shadowhunter saw the white spots that made his vision blurry. Head thrown back in the pillow near to the headboard, mouth opened in a silent scream, he felt the waves of his orgasm sent him to this particular Heaven that him and Magnus built together. He came in white, warm jets in his stomach.
> 
> The sight of his trembling lover underneath him made Magnus head spin and sent him those little schocks which meant he was almost there. Just a few more fast thrust made his body tense with the force of his orgasm. The fell above Alec and kissed him deeply.
> 
> "I love you, Alexander."


End file.
